Tears Aren't Enough
by I-brained-my-damage
Summary: Anger trapped in one soul can only be held so long until it destroys its victim, and moves on to another. The same could be said about fire. How do you defeat them when they are combined in a dragon with revenge on mind.


Tears Aren't Enough

By Brittney

Rated R

Summary: Anger trapped in one soul can only be held so long until it destroys its victim, and moves on to another. The same could be said about fire. How do you defeat them when they are combined in a demon with revenge on mind.

Chapter One: Insight of Individuals

.

.

.

Red eyes scanned the forest, looking for it's next victim. Ebony tresses swaying in the soft breeze. Her long, black, silky wings spread in triumph as a large blade made of fire sliced through two trees, falling with a large tremor. The blade slid through the trees, horizontally and vertically, as though they were butter. She loaded the fire wood onto a rickshaw and started off for the castle. She smiled inwardly of such a proud place to be taken in. Not many would trust a dragon, even children were feared. They were too reckless and indecisive, staying in one area, destroying all the resources, and then moving on, not a thought about what they had done. But she was different. She helped humans, helped repair damaged villages and even tasks fit for servants were of her expertise.

She pulled and pulled the rickshaw trying to make it back to the castle for dinner. She stepped upon the porch, alarmed. The sickening stench of blood hung heavy in the air. She ducked from under the weight and pull of the wagon and ran through the door, trying to look for the best, but failing miserably.

She walked down the halls, her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything she didn't have to. She knew this place like the inside of her wings, yet she didn't know why she kept hitting things that oddly felt like bodies at every turn. She slid the door open to the Master's bedroom. There lay the lord and the lady, each in their own bedding, in what seemed to be sleep, but she knew better. Their heartbeats no longer thumped, no warm breath escaped their noses, and their bodies didn't even twitch.

Tears stung her eyes as she walked over to the lady's bed, and kneeled. She was facing away from her, on her side. A small hand enveloped the cheek that caressed the small pillow. She turned her so that she was lying on her back, and her hand came back covered in blood. Her throat had been slashed. She tried to steady her harsh breaths. She leaped over the woman, frenetically, to the lord. Her hand, that was untouched by blood, checked for a pulse, in vain, as it came back the same crimson color. She ran out the room, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat at what her eyes had been cast upon. Blood, blood covered bodies, blood covered walls, and blood colored pools on the hard wood floors. They were gone, she finally acknowledged. Everyone who had ever cared for her gone in the blink of an eye. She covered her ears as she screamed into the twilight, and the world crashed down upon her.

-::-::- ( 30 years later )

I watched as Myakka and Tokoru chased each other. It was amazing how much they resembled their parents. Myakka with her brown eyes and white dog ears, Tokoru with his fighting spirit and wandering hands. It kind of hurt to see them, to stare into their eyes and see my old friends. I needed to get away from it all. I jumped from the perch in this tree.

"Hey Shippo, where are you going?" Myakka asked, reminding me of Kagome's compassion.

"He probably has a date with another little fox." Tokoru suggested, his lecherous side taking control.

"I'm looking for something. What, I don't know."

"Let us come, it's not good to travel alone" I looked at her, her brown eyes shimmering. I felt icy fingers grab at my heart. "Yeah, there might be a hurt woman on your journey, it would only be fit to have me along." Myakka rolled her eyes at his statement. I found it hard to say no. I wanted my old life to be back. I never wanted to grow older, I took the whole journey for granted. I nodded slowly, though I didn't know if I could handle it.

It was weird how I had lived my life pretty much in one village, surrounded by the same people who had loved me, and never taking more than their share, showing everyone respect. When I took that final step from the village, I held no desire to look back. I guess it was different when you needed it, you needed to be away from the things you found routine and live spontaneously. Yeah, I suppose it's different then.

-::-::-

It had been an uneventful trip so far for the new group of heroes, so far. Had they been the old group the would've been attacked by a three demons or a human under the spell of a shard, and Naraku's puppets on a good day. They were now closing in on a lake, which seemed to be larger than life itself. Myakka stopped and stared, attentively, her ears twitching ever so slightly. Shippo stopped also, eyeing the lake as ripples stretched across. Tokoru who seemed to understand stopped and reached into his robes that so reminded Shippo of Miroku.

A large water dragon erupted from the calm waters. It's tail swung around knocking all three of the ragtag group into the surrounding forest. A large fire ball erupted from the sky, which gave an eerie feeling the sun was falling to earth. The wings of the dragon were badly burnt and the places around his eyes were badly singed. Shippo looked at the sky, finding another dragon conjuring more fire to attack with. The next onslaught of fire caught the nearby flora to badly singe, and even catch on fire. The water dragon, burned beyond recognition, laid motionless as the fire dragon stared smugly at its kill. The smile still evident as she landed on the ground, picking up the remains and threw it into the lake. Causing a tidal wave to wash over the land and extinguish the small fires.

"Are you okay? I saw you get hit by its tail, sorry I could not get here in time." The dragon started, "What is your mission, to find yourself on the southern lands?" Shippo opened his mouth to answer but was silenced by small whimpers. His emerald eyes scanned the fallen trees caused by the water dragons rampant tail. Tokoru sat by Myakka who had shielded his body with her own. "His playful eyes now dark, sobered by the young half demon's pain.

Red eyes scanned the young girls body, only stopping to glance at her dog ears. "Come with me. My lands are in a war, this is no place to be now. I can heal her at my castle." She watched the young human pick up the dog demon, and start to follow, her wings folded in serious thought, her dark eyes cast upon the ground.

_A/N: This is either the 7th or 8th story I've started. Please be patient with the updates. I have to write the last couple of chapters for The Wind Tunnel of Love, start Eluding Eternity, and update Shades of Gray... and I have to do this along with all of my High school class homework's, along with practicing for my concert, do my science project and write my paper on the holocaust. I have too many things on mind than read all the flames because I'm taking too long to update. Please people bear with me. I can only do so much._

Please read and Review, thanks.

Sayonara, Loyal Reader- Sama.


End file.
